Not A Chance
by spockandawe
Summary: Mako thought he was a good enough bender to confront Amon.


He tried to put up a brave front, but he was afraid. Clever boy. I could feel his heart jump every time I moved. I stepped closer just to feel the way his hands imperceptibly shook. He didn't say a word as I circled him. I took my time, never taking my eyes from him. He tried to meet my gaze through the mask, but I already knew he's hardly be able to see anything through the shadows.

He shifted uncomfortably and finally spoke. "What do you want with me?"

"I think I should be the one asking that, boy. You were the one caught sneaking through the halls of _my_ building."

"You know what I want." I didn't answer and he dropped his eyes from my face. I was so close that our shoulders brushed as I stepped around him. "You're a menace and someone needs to take you down."

I laughed and stopped in front of him, spreading my arms wide. "Here's your opportunity, then! You've caught me alone and helpless. Firebending, is it? Let's see what you can do."

He scowled at my chest. "I'm not stupid. I know what you are."

I leaned in closer, so our faces were only inches apart. "If you aren't stupid, I have to wonder why you are _here_. Did you really think you ever stood a chance?" His muscles bunched and I held up a hand. "I really wouldn't. But why don't you go ahead. Try."

He strained and struggled, but my control was too good for him to ever break free. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to fight me. I put a hand on his chest. "The human body is so very fragile, don't you think? So breakable." I relaxed my grip and he staggered before catching himself. His fists clenched by his side and he glared at me, but didn't step back. I could feel his heart pounding through my hand and my bending, and his face was red with something... that wasn't _only_ anger.

He couldn't see the grin behind my mask, but I was certain he could hear it in my voice. "So _that's_ what you like, is it?" I leaned in closer so that my mask brushed against his cheek. I whispered, "You want to lose all control, let me hurt you and take what I want. You want me to turn you over and fuck you like the little whore you are."

He weakly shook his head, but I felt his pulse spike and he made an abortive little movement as if he wanted to reach out and grab my arms. I moved back as he tried to catch his breath. I looked down at his pants and chuckled. "You want to be fucked more than you want to kill me. You know you do."

He hesitated as he took one step, then another. He glared at me, not even bothering to hide his rage, but he didn't stop. Once he was within arm's reach, he paused and took a deep breath before stretching out a hand. I let his fingers skim over my hip before I grabbed him.

The bending took him by surprise. I slammed him against a wall, pinning him there as I took my time undoing every button and buckle, peeling his clothing off and tossing it to the side. I didn't have to do anything, only let the bloodbending do my work for me. He became harder and harder as he struggled to break free, tried to thrust against the contact I wouldn't give him. "You bastard," he gasped, "_Touch me!_"

No. I didn't even let him come right away. I teased him and played with him, taking my time and smiling to myself as he thrashed. I coaxed him to the peak of his arousal and held him there for quite a while before I finally let the orgasm take him. I dropped him and he fell to his knees as he gasped for air. He had a few seconds to himself before I stepped closer. "I've done something for you, so I think it's more than time you do something for me."

He stared blankly at my face for a moment and then his eyes slid down my body. He tentatively reached for my belt, and as his hands brushed against me through the fabric I felt my breath catch. I hadn't realized how hard I was. He hardly seemed to know what to do once he'd pulled my pants down and had my cock in his hands, but I didn't give him time to think. I grabbed his hair, pulling him forward against me, and his mouth opened unconsciously to take me in.

His lips were so warm. Was that a firebender thing? He braced himself on my thighs and tried to pull away, but I kept a hand on the back of his head, keeping him moving against me. His teeth scraped against my cock and I hissed. "Don't do that again or I'll make sure you regret it." He glared up at me and deliberately let his teeth brush against me again. It only took a gesture to twist one of his arms painfully up behind his back. He tried to say something, but I ignored him. He did his best to regain his balance and rhythm while I amused myself bending each finger back further and further until I could feel him whimper against me.

Those little noises, the way he winced every time I flexed my hand, and how I could feel his other hand shaking against me brought me to a quick peak. I lost the bending control as I came, just twisting my hands in his hair and burying myself in his mouth.

After I let him go he struggled to his feet, wiping his mouth and trying to match my level of composure. "That was it?" he sneered. "That's all it takes?"

"You're one to talk. Tell me, how does it feel to come without even needing to be touched?"

"I'd be ashamed if I had to use bloodbending just to please a partner. You must be awful in bed if that's what you need to resort to."

My eyes narrowed. I reached out and he instinctively took a step back, but I didn't care about keeping him in place. It hadn't been long since he came, only minutes, but I could _force_ him to be aroused. He grinned as he realized what I was doing. "See? That's your only trick." He winced as I made him harder and harder.

"It doesn't feel so nice, does it? You aren't really ready for this, but I don't think you have much of a choice."

He tried to laugh, but it was breathless and I could see the tightness around his eyes. I slowly stepped behind him, not touching him and bending nothing but his cock. He jumped as I slid up against his back, lightly gripping his hips. How long could he last? Not long. It was only minutes before he begged me to touch him, but it was a long time before I obliged him. He collapsed back against me as my fingers wrapped around his cock. He could hardly form coherent words as I jerked him off. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his back arched as he came. He shook as the orgasm swept through him, and I think he would have fallen if I hadn't held him up. His breathing was still ragged as he took an uncertain step away and turned to face me. I laughed.

"Pathetic."


End file.
